


Il n'est pas seul

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [224]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Europa League 2019, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marquinhos se retrouve à aider Özil sans vraiment le vouloir.





	Il n'est pas seul

Il n'est pas seul

Marquinhos ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti regarder la finale de la Ligue Europa, il ne supportait pas vraiment la Premier League, et encore moins Chelsea et Arsenal. Mais il y était, suivant le match, surveillant les joueurs, Chelsea était nettement supérieur et leur victoire semblait plus qu'achevée. Marquinhos sortit du stade sans suivre la célébration, ce n'était pas ses équipes, il vivait bien mieux avec juste le PSG dans son cœur. Il se retrouva dans un bar, observant quelques supporters célébrer la victoire des bleus, et lui il buvait pour faire passer le dos, des vacances se passeraient bizarrement vu qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Marquinhos vit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de whiskey, voir Özil rentrer était surprenant, mais au vue de la défaite du soir, c'était presque normal.

Marquinhos voulait d'un côté rester seul, mais de l'autre côté il ne voulait pas que Mesut désespère de son côté, alors il décida de prendre sa bouteille avec lui pour s'asseoir à la table qu'avait choisi l'allemand. Özil le regarda quelques secondes, avant d'emprunter sa bouteille et un verre, Marquinhos n'allait pas essayer de lancer une discussion, ils n'étaient pas amis, ni même coéquipiers, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'il fallait oublier cette soirée. Ils passèrent peut-être quelques heures assis à cette table, buvant sans parler. Marquinhos sourit doucement au joueur d'Arsenal avant de se relever en lui tapotant l'épaule, il irait mieux avec les vacances, c'était une promesse silencieuse.

Fin


End file.
